


Stiles, The Vampire Slayer

by cabinfeverdreams



Series: Stiles, The Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Alternate Universe, Buffy!AU, Cordelia!Jackson, M/M, Slayer!Stiles, Watcher!Deaton, Willow!Scott, Xander!Isaac, angel!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I noticed not a lot of Buffy au's, so I wrote one. Also this is my very first fic so be gentle.<br/>Give kudos and comment if you wish.<br/>I type everything out on my iphone bc I don't have a working computer. Also un-betaed so mistakes are my own.<br/>(I own nothing at all.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed not a lot of Buffy au's, so I wrote one. Also this is my very first fic so be gentle.  
> Give kudos and comment if you wish.  
> I type everything out on my iphone bc I don't have a working computer. Also un-betaed so mistakes are my own.  
> (I own nothing at all.)

One girl or boy in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They are the Slayer.

This generation's slayer is a young man named Stiles Stilinski.  
At 16 he killed his first vampire in his school gym. In order to cover up his tracks he started a fire and was expelled and forced to move to Southern California town called Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

~Three Months Later~  
The visions start out slow. An underground cave. A fire. Candles. Tombstones. Piles of human skulls. Some creature in leather standing, arms spread out in victory. An arm punching through a door. The visions get faster and faster until they almost blur together. Blood. So much blood. Human tied up to be sacrifices. A worn, old book titled "VAMPYR". A horde of vampires. Blood being spilled. Various creatures attacking innocent people.

John Stilinski is standing over his son's sleeping form at his desk, browser open to his new high school's website, and alarm blaring not 10 feet from him.  
He kicks the swivel chair and Stiles wakes up abruptly and attempts to punch whoever woke him.

"Whassit?" He mutters.

"Time for school, son."

"Oh you know I think I'm getting sick. I dunno if I can make it today."

His father reaches to feel his forehead only to slap it.

"Ow," Stiles mutters.

"Get to school before you're late, Son." His father's exasperated face too familiar.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." He looked around his room cluttered with dirty clothes, books, and a hidden trunk of assorted weapons for something passable to wear.  
He settled on his navy shirt with a target on it, a casual black jacket, jeans that didn't look too dirty and black converse. The good thing about having a buzzcut is not having to spend 30 minutes fixing and styling it.

Grabbing his backpack with a few folders, pens, and pencils, a stake, some holy water, and a cross he headed for his jeep silently praying that his first day went smoothly.

Yeah he really should've knocked on wood or something because he completely jinxed himself.  
Not only was he late to class, he was knocked over by some really solid jerk who didn't even apologize, and on top of the shit sundae that is his life, he left his schedule at home.

He asked the school's secretary for another copy to which she rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath about kids these days not being responsible. Rude.

He looked out the window into the hall of his new school and saw it was filled with students who clearly knew each other for years. It was evident in their body language and the noise of their collective conversations. He had that back in L.A. He wasn't "popular" by a long shot, but his dad was a cop, and a damn good one at that, so he was popular-adjacent.  
He's about to walk out and head to class until a confused looking man he assumes to be the principal points at him and then points at his office.

"Um I saw your face of confusion out there which is probably related to pronouncing my train wreck of a name so let me help you out here. You can call me Stiles. Oh and if you could tell all the teachers to call me that too that'd save me so much time."

"Mr. Stilinski you have a very interesting record." Principal Argent says. He's an older man. Probably late 50's or early 60's. He's charming and seems to genuinely care about his students.  
"We here at Beacon Hills High School don't care about the past. You have a clean slate here young man. We don't care what a piece if paper says even if it says..." He's looking at the paper with a puzzled look on his face so Stiles tries to fix the situation.

"Mr. Argent. I know my transcripts are a little...colorful? But there's a veeeeery good expla-"

"Stiles, 'colorful' isn't the word I'd use. I'd say dismal."

"Hey it's not that bad."

"You burned the gym down."

"Well I didn't the WHOLE thing down but look I can totally explain. That gym was full of vamp-asbestos. I was doing my school a favor. I should've been rewarded and given a medal and not expelled."

"Mr. Stilinski, any other school might label you a delinquent. They might give up on you. Hell they might not even accept you but not Beacon Hills."

Stiles gives his principal and very forced smile and leaves as quick as he can just as the bell signals for first period to end.

"You should get to class, young man."

Stiles leaves as quick as he can accidentally leaving his backpack with suspicious items in the office. He turns around a little too fast which almost knocks a fake tree over. Almost. He pops his head in Principal Argent's office to see his bag on the floor.

"I'll just," He gingerly grabs the backpack as if a bomb appeared in it in the last three minutes. Hey he's slayed vampires-actual "suck you dry" vanpires-so he's not dismissing anything. He bolts out in a blur of pale skin, too many layers, and brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: whenbaeputsitinthewronghole.tumblr.com  
> (using my phone so that's why it's not a link and the actual url. sorry.)

After leaving Principal Argent's office, Stiles rummages through his backpack for a bag of skittles he could've sworn he threw in here right next to that vial of holy water. While searching he bumps into some people and his backpack falls. They keep walking as he mumbles to himself about his fellow classmates being assbags. Thankfully nothing slayer-y falls out. A tall, curly haired guy helps Stiles pick up his mess.

"Can I have-I mean help you?" He says to Stiles.

"Thanks dude. I'd really appreciate that. Is it me or are some people in this town nicer than others?"

"No problem." And Stiles is flashed these gorgeous dimples. "I don't know you do I?" Dimples asks.

"No, I just transferred. I'm Stiles." Stiles offers his hand and Dimples shakes it a little too enthusiastically.

"I-Isaac. I mean I'm Isaac. Maybe I'll see you around. What school do you go to? Oh, wait, never mind because you go to this school as do I and I'm gonna stop." Isaac's blushing crimson at his own idiocy.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Stiles says quickly walking away with a confused expression.

While in history class Ms. Jackson is talking about the Black Plague and instructs everyone to flip to a page in their books. And, of course, Stiles forgot to get his books when everybody else did.

Luckily, the guy next to him nudged Stiles' arm with his own book open to the page.

"Thanks." Stiles said graciously.

"No problem." The guy said.  
Thankfully, the bell rang not too long after and the two exchanged greetings while packing up.

"Hey I'm Jackson Whittemore."

"Stiles Stilinkski."

"If you need some books you should probably check out the library."

Stiles turns to his left and then to his right. "Um, where's that at?" 

"I'll show you. My next class is down that way anyway. Come on," Jackson said motioning for Stiles to follow him. "You're from L.A. right?"

"Yep." Stiles confirms.

"I'd kill to live there. As you can tell I'm way too good looking to be stuck here,"

Stiles gives one of many realistic but fake laughs.

"But don't worry. Just stick me and my friends you'll do just fine here."

"Awesome."

Jackson is good looking and knows it. He's sort of arrogant. Actually really arrogant. Stiles can tell he has money by the quality of his clothes. The shirt is Gucci. The pants are Italian. Stiles knows that because Jackson casually mentioned it. If you could casually mention Italian pants. His jacket is faux vintage. His boots are McQueen. He has this jawline that could and probably had cut diamonds and the bluest blue eyes Stiles has ever seen.

The pair pause at a drinking fountain where someone's drinking from.

"Scott." Jackson snaps to a floppy haired guy drinking from the water fountain. The guys looks up, slightly confused.

"Nice shirt. Do you have it in every color from the thrift shop?"

Geez it's just a regular shirt, Stiles thinks to himself.

"Oh w-well um no I just have this one and-d one other." Scott stumbles.

"No wonder you're Mr. Popular. Now get out of my way." 

Scott is doing his best imitation of a confused puppy until he sees the water fountain, mouth open in a silent o, and speed walks away.

"If you wanna survive here you have to know who the rejects are. Once you've got a clear vision of who they are you can avoid them so much better." Jackson leans over to get a drink. Even doing THAT makes the guy look like a model.

"Riiiiiight." Stiles narrows his eyes at Jackson. Does he really wanna be friends with an asshole like Jackson-I mean yeah Stiles is an asshole too but only to those who deserve it...people like Jackson.

After Jackson quenches his thirst they hang a right and head down another hallway.

"If you have some free time tonight you should head down to The Bronze."

"The what?"

"It's this club. They let everybody in but it's either The Bronze or Jungle which is the gay club. If that's more your scene I can have my friend Danny take you."

"I'll try to make it. To The Bronze I mean." Stiles reassures Jackson. He might also check out Jungle.

The pair stops in front of the library's doors where Jackson says "Here we are. Hey, I gotta run, but I'll see you in gym where you'll meet Coach Finstock." And with that Jackson leaves Stiles to do his library related business.

"You got it." He half-heartedly salutes Jackson's retreating. God that ass is impeccable. But that personality? Yeesh.

The bell rings signaling for students to make it to class or be counted tardy and Stiles is really trying not to fuck up so soon. Stiles heads through the doors to see about getting him some books.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beataed so mistakes are mine. Also I don't really how to warn for triggers but Stiles could potentially have a panic attack? So watch out?  
> (If it triggers you I am soooooo sorry I am trash also I've never had a really bad panic attack just minor ones so if I get it wrong I'm sorry again)

The library is empty and deathly quiet.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Stiles gets distracted by a paper on the counter when someone taps his shoulder. Damn his ADHD.

"Anybody's here."He says a little sheepishly and with minimal flailing.

"Yes, can I help you? I'm Mr. Deaton, the librarian." Mr. Deaton is a young looking black man. Not young enough to be confused for a student but not old enough to be a for sure teacher. He's bald and he has that air of confidence about him that comes with being older. 

"Oh yeah I'm new here and I needed books."

"Mr. Stilinski?" His eyes widen slightly with recognition.

"Wow, good guess. Guess I'm the only new kid." He runs a hand nervously through his non-existent hair.

"I was told you'd be coming. I know exactly what you're here for." Mr. Deaton walks around the counter and pulls out a large book. The exact one from Stiles' dream/nightmare. Stiles can feel the blood rise to his face as he blushes.

"No, thanks. That's not what I'm looking for." He takes a small step back.

"Really? I thought-"

Stiles doesn't hear the rest of what the librarian is saying on account of he's leaving as fast as possible.

Stiles heads out to the courtyard to hold off his potential panic attack. Usually some fresh air can stop one before it starts.  
He sees that Scott kid Jackson was lightly torturing earlier eating by himself and decides to approach him.

"Hey, you're Scott right?"

"Why?" Scott looks around for Jackson maybe? "I mean hi. Am I in your way?" He starts to pack his stuff up. 

"Why don't we start with 'Hi I'm Stiles.' Then let's move right into the 'can you do me a favor portion of the day.' It doesn't involving too much movement but it does require you hanging out with me for a while?" Stiles sits down to further explain.

"Aren't you friends with Jackson?" Aaaaand the puppy look is back. 

"I've decided to do both." Stiles says confidently.

Scott is kinda objectively adorable. He's got an uneven jaw and his hair could use a trim but those eyes of his are too soft and beautiful. Of course Stiles would transfer to the school were nearly everyone is hot.

"Jackson's been nice. To me at least, but I just moved and while I'm a fast learner I need to keep ahead and not come close to failing any classes." He pulls out his sack lunch his wonderful father made him. He'll have to reward him with a piece of bacon later. Only one though seeing as his cholesterol levels were slightly elevated a few days ago.

"Uh, yeah, sure dude. We can totally help each other out. We can meet in the library-"

"Or not." Stiles fumbles for a somewhat plausible excuse. "It's, uh, too quiet and I get a weird vibe." He makes a vague, shaky gesture all over his body.

"Dude, I totally know what you mean! But the new librarian dude seems real cool."

"He's new?" Stiles asks mid-bite.

"Yeah, he was in charge of a museum or something in England." Scott informs him with a mouth full of pb & j.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice calls.  
"So we're just gonna interrupt this right now." It's Isaac with a friend.  
"Stiles, this is Greenburg." Scott says gesturing to the boy with Isaac. "And this is Isaac."  
Dammit Stiles can feel himself blushing.

"Oh, Stiles and I go waaaay back. We were good friends until that nasty separation but I'd like to think we're right as rain now."

"Hey, Lahey?" Greenburg sneers.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Isaac just flips Greenburg off.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Stiles says as he wills blush starts to fade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beataed so mistakes are mine.

As Stiles ate lunch with his new friends Jackson came up to them.

"Jackson! We weren't hanging out!" explained Scott. Aw, bless his heart.

"Scott chill bro." Stiles said, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Moving on," Jackson said sneering at Scott who was doing an imitation of a chastised puppy.

"Hey, so you're not gonna be able to meet Coach Finstock, the man who tells a lot, on account of the dead guy in Rodriguez's locker."

Pausing mid bite Stiles said "Dead guy?" His eyes darted around, looking for a threat. 

"Yeah." Jackson confirmed.

"Like how dead? Fully dead or sorta dead? Do you know cause of death? Were there two bites marks on his neck? Was he strangled? How much blood was there?" By the end of Stiles' interview everyone was looking at his severely blushing. Goddammit.

"I didn't ask Stilinkski. Jeez morbid much?" Jackson model walked away to meet with his girlfriend Lydia.

Stiles sat in silence the rest of lunch finishing his lunch in small bites, thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was a regular murder.

Isaac was talking to Scott and Greenburg about getting together after school to head to The Bronze.

Afterwards Stiles makes his way to the locker room to confirm or deny his growing suspicions. Seeing as the door was locked he used his relatively new strength to bust the lock aaaand he actually broke the handle clean off. Slipping inside he eyes the body bag in between the lockers. 

He unzips the bag, turning the head to confirm that this was, in fact, a vampire attack.

"Just great," he says to no one in particular.

Deciding he needs to make a point he goes to the library which is as usual empty.

"Okay, so I know you heard about the dead guy." He pointedly says to Deaton.

"What dead guy?" Deaton asked.

"Oh I dunno how about the totally dead, drained of blood, dead guy with two little holes in his neck? Look dude I don't wanna do this again. I honestly don't care."

"Then why are you here?" Deaton replied cooly.

"To tell you I don't care?" Stiles said lamely. "And now that I've told you I'm leaving."

"Will he rise again?" Deaton questioned.

"The boy? No he's dead."

"Are you certain?"

With an exaggerated sigh Stiles explains. "If you wanna be a vampire they have to suck your blood. Then you suck their blood. It's a literal suckfest, dude. Nine out of ten times they just kill you. And I'm leaving now because I don't care about any of this."

Setting the book he was reading down Deaton rushes in front of Stiles.

"You can't leave. You're a slayer."

"Yeah I'm a VAMPIRE slayer and I'm retired."

"You can't retire when there's a threat running loose." Grabbing a set of books from his office he continues. "Sirens, wedigoes, banshees, werewolves." With every monster Deaton places a book in Stiles' arms. "As your Watcher it's my job to help you kill these creatures."

"How about YOU kill it then?" Stiles retorts shoving the books back into Deaton's arms. 

"I can't." He places the books on a table. "A Slayer slays. A watcher-"

"Watches?" Stiles finishes.

"I'm supposed to prepare you for-"

"For what?" Stiles questions demeanor going deadly in a heartbeat. "Losing all my friends?Disappointing my father? Forcing him to pack up our lives and move? Go ahead. Prepare me." He leaves in a huff, Deaton right behind him.

"It's getting worse Stiles,"

"What is?" Stiles asks, the frustration clear in his voice.

Pulling stiles to the other side of the hall where there's less noise Deaton whispers urgently "The amount of undead coming into town. All these supernatural occurrences have been building for years. There's a reason you're here and reason it's now."

"Oh gee maybe because my dad moved us here?"

"Something is going to happen Mr. Stilinski. Something big and something bad. "

"Wow way to be real specific there."

"All my calculations point to a dangerous mystical upheaval very soon. A week, maybe less."

"Dude the town is called Beacon Hills. How bad can it get?"


	6. Chapter 6

Throwing clothes around Stiles picks up a sweater his grandma gave him and looks at himself in the mirror attached to his closet door.

"Wow this doesn't make me look like a complete loser at all." 

Dropping it on his bed he finds a sweater vest which he isn't too sure he bought or was given or what and goes back in front of the mirror.

"Hey there I'm captain of the chess team. You'd think I'd be better at this considering the fact that I'm bi. Maybe the 'good at fashion' gene wasn't meant for me. " He continues to mutters to himself as he places the sweater and sweater vest deeply in his closet.

His dad knocks on his door and walks in. He takes in the sight of his son holding up different shirts on himself. "You going out tonight son?"

"Yeah, I'm going to a club."

"Will there be girls there?"

"Yeah, dad. Boys, girls, and everyone in between." There's a smile on Stiles' face at his dad's query. Not only does his dad have to worry about girl problems but also boy problems. Yeah he took Stiles coming out pretty good. There was a even more awkward birds and bees talk and considering his dad was a complete hetero they were both beet red by the end.

"Just be careful. Alright kid?"

"Darn and I was gonna start a fight and make a car explode." Stiles says sticking his bottom lip out dramatically.

His dad is looking around uncomfortably when he says "I honestly think this could be good for us. The officers are treating me with respect and they even got your note about healthy eating." His father grimaces.

"Good and don't think I won't check in on you from time to time. You may be sheriff but that doesn't mean you're invincible." Stiles attempts to keep the mood lighthearted.

"I know it's tough for you kid. New town and everything. It is for me too."

Stiles just stares at his father, taking in the lines that weren't there a few months ago. Lines that he caused. 

"We'll try to make it work. We're GOING to make it work." John places a hand on his sons shoulder. 

Clearing his throat Stiles agrees. "I know dad."

"You're a good kid, Stiles. You just...fell into the wrong crowd. That's all behind us now."

"You're right dad. It is. From now on I'll only hang out with the living-lively!" Stiles quickly corrects himself. He turns to his closet, fiddling with some shirts, to hide his blush.

"Alright, son, you have fun. I gotta head down to the station." John leaves Stiles to finish hanging clothes up to get ready for work. He hopes they can stay in this town. He feels a sense of community here he didn't feel in L.A.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back and edited the chapter posted thanks to a v wonderful commenter. Hopefully Stiles is more Stiles-y but I'm happy with it. If you wanna go back and check the chapters out go ahead.

Walking down the sidewalk Stiles hears a noise behind him. A very familiar, vampire-y noise.

"Why me?" He thinks to himself.

He's the only one in the street besides a stray animal here or there. He chose to wear his "stud muffin" shirt with a long sleeved plaid over shirt and jeans and his favorite Converse.

His dad had no idea why Stiles bought twenty plaid shirts, but stiles figured if he was gonna be a Slayer he had to be prepared. He watched horror movies and saw the mistakes rookies make which is when a monster or killer grabs you and you have one shirt on you're dead. But with this over shirt he could slip out and get his bearings.  
Stiles may be spastic and ramble way too much, but he overthinks about almost everything a lot-which saved his life a few times back in L.A.

He paused briefly to focus his hearing and confirm that he was, in fact, being followed.

Cutting across some grass he ended up in a an alley. He looked around for an exit only to find a dead end but there was a pipe above him that looked sturdy enough to hold him. He focused his strength to jump as high as he could to grab onto the pipe. He swung a couple of times to slow his momentum and hold himself upside down. 

Sure enough a man walked into the alley. Stiles couldn't make out his face with the bad lighting also the blood was rushing to his brain.  
The man walked a few more feet, eyes searching for his prey, until he was right under Stiles.

Dismounting at the right moment let Stiles' feet hit the man right in the back. He fell forward with a grunt while Stiles did a flip in the air to ensure he'd land on his feet.

The man chuckled to himself "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Yeah, why the hell are you following me?"

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry I don't bite." The light was better now and Stiles could make out the man's face which covered in a nearly trimmed beard. He wasn't too sure of his eyes which looked to be a greenish-blue-gray. His hair held in place even after falling. Stiles felt bad for the leather jacket the man was wearing, but not too much.

Stiles just looked at the man as he took a couple steps back. They're about the same height expect the man is more built than Stiles. The man got up and Stiles had his fists up, ready for a fight.

The man dusts himself off and says "Truth is I thought you'd be taller or bigger with muscles at least. You're pretty lithe though."

"What do you want?" Stiles demands, his fists still ready.

"Same thing you do," the man answers.

In a vague gesture Stiles asks "Okay what do I want?"

"To kill them all" the man too casually answers.

Stiles' heart picks up a bit. "Sorry that's the wrong answer but you get the consolation prize. What I want is to be left alone." One of the first things he learned as a Slayer was to never let the vamp see you sweat.

Stiles walks past the man but stops as he says "That's not even a option anymore. You're standing at the motuh of hell and it's gonna open."

Stiles turns to face the man who gets a small box out of his jacket pocket. 

"Don't turn your back on this." He says. He tosses the box to stiles who catches it easily. "You've gotta be ready."

"What for?" Stiles challenges, not sure he's ready for the if the mans expression is a hint to his answer.

"The harvesting." The man replies with a smirk Stiles just wants to kick off.

Shaking his head Stiles asks warily "Who are you?"

Amusement on his face the man answers "Let's just say...I'm a friend." He walks past Stiles who watches him to prevent a sneak attack.

"Yeah well I don't want any more friends."

Not even looking back the still nameless man says "Didn't say I was yours." He keeps walking, boots louder than normal due to the quiet.

Stiles opens the box and sees a silver cross necklace inside.

"Damn that guy is cool,"


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles tries to regain his composure after his encounter with Tall, Dark, And Bearded. He walks up to The Bronx's entrance and hands the doorman his ten dollar entrance fee. The club has a live band playing , a decent enough dance floor, a few pool tables, and several tables that ride past Stiles' waist. There's stairs that lead to a second floor which he suspects has more tables. He likes the overall vibe of the place even though he's spotted a vamp already. She's dressed in a outfit made for the early 2000's. He decides to indulge for the night yet still be cautious.  
The band is playing some type of alternative rock which isn't Stiles' favorite genre but they don't sound too terrible. The people on the dance floor seem to enjoy them.  
A man waves at Stiles and Stiles waves back a bit too enthusiastically especially considering he was waving to the guy behind Stiles. He plays it off by scratching his head and looking around.   
He heads to the bar where he finds Scott sitting alone and eating some peanuts. 

"Hey!"

"Dude you made it!"

"Duh!" He replies easily, sitting in the bar stool next to Scott. "You here with anyone?"

"Nah, just me, bro. Isaac said he'd try to make it."

"Oh, so you guys are dating?"

"Nah, we're just friends. We used to but he stole my cookies." Scott says grimly.

Stiles gives him a confused and slightly shocked look.

"We were in the third grade." Scott explains, a goofy grin on his face.

Stiles play punches his arm. Even though they've only known each other a day, Scott has the makings of a best bro.

"I don't really date a whole lot."

"Why not? You're totally a catch dude!" Exclaims Stiles as he munches on some peanuts.

"Well when I'm with a girl I can't really talk. My tongue get all stupid. I can make some human type noises but then my asthma kicks in and I leave as quick as I can."

"That's not that bad," Stiles argues.

"Bro, it is. I think girls want a guy who can talk to them."

"You really haven't been dating lately?"

Scott gives him his weakest puppy eyes and says "It's probably easy for you."

"Yeeeaaah," sighs Stiles 

"I mean you're not that shy. Especially not in class."

"Well I got this saying-do you wanna hear my saying?"

Scott nods quickly, his mop of hair flopping everywhere.

"Life is short. Yeah, I know, not original but it applies. Why waste time wondering if you should talk to a girl when you could be talking to her? Seize the moment bro because tomorrow you could be dead." Stiles' saying used to be 'it could wait till tomorrow' but then he had to be a slayer and tomorrow isn't guaranteed apparently.

"Life is short," Scott repeats his words like it was right in front of him all along. "That's nice!"

Stiles' eyes flick up when he noticed a familiar shape. Deaton. "I'll be right back, dude."

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to."

"Shut up. I'll be back dude." Stiles snakes his way through the crowd and up to the second story. He quickly finds Deaton who's overlooking the crowd of people.

"Dude hanging out where the students do is 10/10 creepy."

"Yeah I just love listening to this noise. I'd much rather be at home, in bed, with a good book.

"Look I'm all for reading for fun, I really am, but ya gotta lighten up." Stiles fidgets with his hands to distract himself.

"This is a perfect breeding ground for vampires." The music is loud enough so Deaton doesn't have yell at Stiles but not too loud. where he has to watch his voice. "It's dark. It's crowded. Besides I knew you gonna be here eventually. I have to make you understand-"

"That the harvest is coming." Stiles interrupts and Deaton look slightly confused. "I know. Your friend told me." There's a railing so Stiles leans back on it attempting to seem casual but probably failing.

"What did you say?" Deaton's eyes squint in confusion.

"The harvest." Stiles repeats. "That mean anything to you cause I'm at a loss over here."

"I'm not sure. Who did you say told you?"

"This guy. About as tall as me but waaay more built, beardsy, brooding yet really annoying. I thought you two were friends?"

"Hmm no. What else did he say about this harvest?"

"Something about the mouth of hell." Stiles makes a vague gesture with his hand. "I really didn't like him by the way." Stiles turns around to look at the dance floor area/band.

Deaton moves from Stiles' left side to his right side and says "Look at them Mr. Stilinski." He nods to the people dancing around on the floor. "They're completely unaware of the danger they're in."

"Lucky them," Stiles says somberly. 

"Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's nothing after all. It's not as though you've been having nightmares."

Stiles' feel the tension in his shoulders. He has been having nightmare though. Ones where he hasn't survived or where he was helpless. 

"But even if you have you're retired I forgot. You won't be slaying anymore vampires." Stiles know Deaton is saying this to get a reaction.

"I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire. I'm not exactly itching to get my cuddle on with one. I'm just not gonna be actively looking for them. If I see one then I'll sl-"

"Will you be ready?" That's the first time Deaton's interrupted Stiles all day. "There's so much you don't know about them or your own powers. A vampire looks completely normal until it's too late."

"Dude I know this already."

"My point is that a slayer should be able to pinpoint a vampire in a crowd such as this without thinking. Can you tell if there are any vampire here tonight?"

Stiles looks down at the crowd. "Maybe." He's actually searching for that vamp he saw when he walked in. She shouldn't be too hard to find. 

"You should know. You should be able to find any vampire in the masses even through all the noise. Focus your mind and your power. Hone your senses in on-"

"Found one!" Stiles exclaims happily.

"What? Where?" Stiles watches Deaton search for the vamp.

"Right there. Against the wall talking to that boy." He points to 2000's lady to help the poor guy out.

Deaton chuckles. "You don't know for su-"

"Dude c'mon. No one can dress like they're from the early 2000's and think that's still in in this day and age. 

"It's dated?"

"CARBON dated, my man. Honestly only someone in the ground could think that's still in." Technically Stiles has little room to talk but at least he's wearing loose jeans from this year and not 2001.

Deaton was taking about honing in when the guy turned around looking like he was searching for someone and his face was clear. It was Scott. "Goddammit."

Following his gaze Deaton asks "Isn't that-"

"Scott." Stiles answers.

"What on earth is he doing?"

"Seizing the moment" stiles replies with guilt and anger in his voice. The she-vamp starts to lead scott out of the club through the back to a darker area.

Stiles rushes to catch up with them before Scott becomes a snack but he loses them in the crowd.  
There stacks of wooden chairs and Stiles breaks a leg off one to create a makeshift stake.


	9. Chapter 9

Stake in hand, Stiles checks his surroundings with every step he takes. Better safe than sorry and dead. He hears someone go through a door quickly and follows the noise. Before he goes through, however, he hears another noise, this one from behind a door. One the makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
Opening said door quickly he dismisses it as nothing. 'Dammit Scott where are you?' He thinks to himself.  
He's slowly losing hope when he senses a body behind him. He turns, fast as fuck, grabbing the person by the throat, pushing them against the wall, with his stake poised to kill.   
He was expecting pale skin, too much leather, and demon eyes not perfect hair, blue eyes, and the right amount of leather.

"Jackson," he says nervously. He let's Jackson down and a noise of disgust is aimed right at him.

"What is your damage Stilinski?!" Jackson's pissed off and rightfully so. 

Jackson's squad is behind their leader, standing in a doorway. "Have you you guys seen Scott?"

"Why?" Jackson sneers. "Do you need to assault him too?" Stiles just walks away m, afraid of what might come out of his mouth. He doesn't have time for this. 

He goes back inside, scanning every face, when Deaton finds him. "I need to go get started on researching this harvest."

"I didn't find them!" Stiles is frustrated and knows he's taking it out on the wrong person but he doesn't care right now. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to Scott. 

"The vampire isn't dead?"

"No, I lost them."

"What do I need to do?"

"I'll take care of it." Stiles snaps at Deaton. He'll feel guilty about that later. Right now he just wants to dust this she-vamp and make sure Scott's safe. Well safe as anyone can be in Beacon Hills.

"I can go with you-"

"Dude back off! I can handle one vampire." Stiles rushes past everybody and if he knocks them out them way that's their fault. 

Outside the club Stiles is looking in every shadow, hoping to find Scott before it's too late.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Dammit, Isaac, this is not the time.

Ignoring his question Stiles asks "Isaac, have you seen Scott? He left with a girl."

"This is Scott we're talking about right?" He smiles proudly. "Good job Scotty."

"I need to find her. Where would she take him?" Stiles ponders out loud, ignoring Isaac.

"Oh I hope this girl isn't a VAMPIRE otherwise you'd have to SLAY her." There's a false sweetness in his voice Stiles hates. 

"Does everyone in this freaking town know?" Stiles flails his arms in wide motions.

"I only know you think you're the slayer-"

"Look that doesn't matter right now where would Scott go?" Stiles is starting to get desperate and he hears it in his voice.

"Oh shit you're serious." Isaac is looking at stiles in awe.

"Look if I don't find him he's going to be another statistic." Deciding to check the cemetery because vamps are nothing if not clichés Stiles asks "Where's the closest cemetery?"

Isaac, finally understanding the severity of the situation, leads Stiles there. It's only a few miles away but it's large.  
Instead of splitting up they head for the voices coming out of a crypt. He can relax a bit knowing that Scott isn't screaming but instead proclaiming to leave them alone.

There's two vamps. The brunette girl that took scott and another girl who's fully vamped out with platinum blonde hair. Greenburg is on the floor and Stiles figures the blonde vamp brought him. 

"It's kinda bare in here guys," he stands in the entryway, but walks down the few steps and runs a finger through the dust on a coffin. "But some paint and maybe a skylight, ooh a couch too and this place would be perfect."

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde vamp asks.

"You mean someone actually doesn't know because apparently it's hard to have a secret identity here."

"We're leaving now right stiles?"

The brunette vamp snarls at Isaac "Not yet." Then starts to head for Stiles' back. Stiles loves this part. It's the part where the vampire sees a scrawny human and not a slayer. 

"Also what's with the getup? Have you not discovered modern clothing? You look like a poster vamp for 'how not to fit in'."

He kept tabs on the other vamp and turned to her "so we can do this the hard way or the eas- actually there's only the hard way."

"That's fine with me" she sneers.

"Are you sure? This will not be pretty. There's gonna be strong violence not suitable for kids-"

Stiles senses the brunette vamp move and quickly pulls the stake out of his shirt pocket and points it, pointy end out so it nails the vamp right in the heart. She stumbles backwards and disintegrates before she hits the floor, leaving no evidence behind.

Everyone's wearing matching masks of surprise even the blonde with her weird brow thing going on. "Told you it wouldn't be pretty." He shrugs non-chalantly.

"She was young and stupid."

"Isaac, get Scott and Greenburg outta here!"

Stiles blocks the vamps punches before catching and holding her arm above her head so he could knee her in the stomach. He flips her around before throwing her to the ground.

"I just wanted a normal life. Get new friends. Maybe a dog." The vamp gets into an upright position, catching her breath while stiles seems completely fine. "But no that's too much to ask for. You couldn't have been somewhere else like Arizona. You had to suck on this town."

The vamps voice is shaky when she asks "Who are you?"

"Don't you know-" stiles is prevented from answering due to the large hand on the back of his neck holding him up.

"I don't care," a bored sounding voice says close to Stiles' ear. He's thrown across the crypt into a wall and lands with a hard grunt.  
He can barely hear the larger vamp berating the blonde vamp but he hears her leave. 

Stiles recovers quick enough to land two punches to the larger vamps ribs and a kick to chest which has the vamp stumbling backwards.

"You're strong," he acknowledges while slapping Stiles a few feet away. "But I'm stronger." He casually walks to where stiles is laying.  
He recovers quickly and heads around a coffin.  
"You're wasting my time."

"Dude I had other plans too okay?"

Stiles has barely any time to react to the several hundred pound coffin lid being tossed at him but he manages to avoid it by flipping over it, holding onto the coffin which he uses to land a kick to the vamps chest. The vamps crashes into the wall which leaves Stiles enough time to grab the the stake.   
He goes to drive it through the vamps chest when his arm is grabbed.

"You think you can stop me? Stop us?" He reaches over and breaks the stake in Stiles' hand. He pulls Stiles in closer by the shirt. "You have no idea what you're dealing with." He says ominously.

Stiles is thrown and lands on the corner of the lid-less coffin. Even with his accelerated healing and strength that still hurt like a sonofabitch. He's trying to will the pain away before the vamp reaches him. He crawls up the stairs. 

"And like a plague of boils the race of man covered the earth but on the third day of the newest life would come the harvest and the blood of men will flow as wine when The Master will walk among them once more." The vamp is inches away from his face. "The earth will belong to the old ones and hell itself will come to town."

Stiles is grabbed by the throat and flipped into the coffin. He lands next to a skeleton with a yelp. He doesn't hear the vampire anymore and slowly starts to get up when the vamp smoothly jumps into the coffin. Stiles sees no way out that'll leave him alive. 

"Amen," the vamp snarls through pointed teeth and leans in to rip Stiles' throat out.


End file.
